Sakuya Tachibana
|-|Sakuya Tachibana= |-|Taisen GP= |-|Kamen Rider Garren (Ace Form)= |-|Jack Form= Summary Sakuya Tachibana (橘 朔也, Tachibana Sakuya) was originally a researcher of BOARD's Humanity Foundation and was selected to be the user of Rider System 01, using the sealed Category Ace of Diamond (Change Stag) to become Kamen Rider Garren (仮面ライダーギャレン, Kamen Raidā Gyaren). Later in the series, as restitution for being manipulated by an Undead, Tachibana takes Mutsuki under his wing, attempting to help him stay in control of the Spider Undead. As the user of Rider System-01, the prototype of the Rider Sistem-02, Tachibana uses the Garren Buckle in conjunction with the Change Stag Rouse Card to become Garren. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-A | At least 7-C Name: Sakuya Tachibana, Kamen Rider Garren Origin: Kamen Rider Blade Gender: Male Age: Early's 20 Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: |-|Ace Form=Transformation with Garren Buckle, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Hand to Hand combat, Sealing with Common Blank cards, Statistics Amplification via Bullet Armadillo (Increases the power of the Garren Rouzer's shots), Upper Frog (Increases the power of uppercuts), Rapid Pecker (Increases the Garren Rouzer's rate of fire) and Drop Whale (Increases the power of drop kicks), Fire Manipulation via Fire Fly, Transmutation via Rock Tortoise (Transmutes body into organic stone to reduce damage), Enhanced Senses via Scope Bat (Heightens senses for accurate shooting attacks), Duplication via Gemini Zebra, Copy Attack via Thief Chameleon (Copies an opponent's form or attack) |-|Jack Form=All former powers of Ace Form enhanced, Flight Attack Potency: Human level | Small Building level (Comparable to Blade) | At least Town level (Stronger than before, should be comparable to Blade's Jack Form) Speed: Normal Human | High Hypersonic+ (Can move with this speed) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class | At least Town Class Durability: Human level | Small Building level (Comparable to Leangle) | At least Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to hundreds of meters range with projectiles Standard Equipment: * Garren Buckle: Garren's transformation belt * Rouze Absorber: Used to access Jack Form * Rouze Card: Allow Garren to perform special attacks * Garren Rouzer: Garren's personal weapon * Red Rhombus: Garren's Rider Machine Intelligence: High (Was originally a researcher of BOARD's who graduated from the Sazahaibu University. In the novel, Tachibana is revealed to have become the head of BOARD, now using the company's resources to help others. As a Kamen Riders, Tachibana fought against Undead in the longest time with Blade and gain alot of experience) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Ace Form * Burning Smash: Cards Required: Drop Whale (♦5) + Fire Fly (♦6) Garren's signature card combo; The combo enables Garren to do a flaming drop kick, coupling 5's "DROP" effect imbued with the fire-attribute of the 6's "FIRE" effect. * Burning Divide: Cards Required: Drop Whale (♦5) + Fire Fly (♦6) + Gemini Zebra (♦9) This card combo enhances the "Burning Smash" combo with the addition of 9's "GEMINI" effect. With this added effect, Garren splits into two clones and they do a flaming drop kick on the opponent for double damage. * Burning Shot: Cards Required: Bullet Armadillo (♦2) + Rapid Pecker (♦4) + Fire Fly (♦6) This card combo allows Garren to shoot out flaming fireballs like a machine gun from his rouzer. As Jack Form * Burning Shot (Jack Form): More powerful version of Ace Form's Burning Smash. The compound effect is further increased with J-Garren's flight capabilities. * Burning Smash (Jack Form): More powerful version of Ace Form's Burning Shot. Garren uses his flight capabilities to his advantage by showering shots from a higher altitude while the power of Jack Form enhances the shots. Key: Sakuya Tachibana | Kamen Rider Garren (Ace Form) | Jack Form Note: List of Rouze cards Gallery Kamen Rider Blade - Round Zero, Blade Brave Kamen Rider Blade - Elements Sakuya Tachibana - Kamen Rider Garren Henshin, Rouze Card, Form and Finisher! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Card Users Category:Teachers Category:Sealing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Heroes